The instant invention is directed to a means for closing off a basketball hoop so as to prevent the hoop from being used in play.
Conventionally, to prevent the play of the game in an area where a hoop or basket was installed required a person to climb a ladder and install a chain and lock equatorially across the aperture of the basket or to fabricate a plate or board to close off the aforementioned aperture and then install same while perched atop a ladder or to remove the hoop entirely.